


Carve Your Heart Into Mine

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [161]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Blood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Roman needs to find his soulmate.





	Carve Your Heart Into Mine

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Ambreigns, Soul mate!Au where once you turn eighteen, you start to feel the same exact pain your soul mate feels (physical and mental) until you meet each other.

Roman knows the exact moment that his soulmate turns eighteen. A dull, throbbing ache settles into his chest, tinged with loneliness and it takes his breath away. His soulmate lives with this every day and Roman can’t even stand it now that its settled in. He has to find his soulmate. 

It takes months, months of aching and phantom wounds that aren’t his own even if they hurt like they are until he ends up at some indie wrestling show called CZW. The death matches are brutal, but it isn’t until someone named Moxley shows up that Roman feels a spark down his spine. 

They lock eyes over the ring ropes for the briefest of moments before the match and Roman presses one hand to his chest. The match starts and it’s fucking awful for Roman to sit through. He can’t deal with it anymore. Feeling his soulmate’s pain was one thing, but seeing it firsthand and knowing that he wants, craves it almost, is too much for him to handle. 

He slips out of the crowd, talking quickly with the official that comes over to him and then the match is being stopped, the crowd booing, the two competitors looking confused. Moxley attempts to wipe some of the blood off of his face, but he just ends up smearing it. 

He gets out of the ring and walks over to Roman, looking at him for a moment before Roman is reaching out and hauling him forward by his bloody tank top and kissing him desperately. 

The ache in his chest eases.


End file.
